


Reckless

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Guardian Angel Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: 'Castiel is Dean’s guardian angel. They first meet when Dean has a near death experience and Cas comes to rescue him. After that, Dean keeps putting himself in danger so that he can flirt with Cas.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

Dean stared at his car in horror, feeling sick to his stomach. The Impala that he held so dear was all but plastered to the front of a giant truck, nothing but a piece of scrap metal now. He blinked away some stray tears as he gazed at the burning vehicle, the flames swallowing his most treasured possession; the car that his dad had given to him on his seventeenth birthday.

It had all happened so fast; blinding headlights, followed by the loud sound of a car horn, and then… a bright flash of silver and  _blue_. One minute Dean had been driving back to his apartment, singing along to some tune on the radio. The next, that huge-ass truck had been coming right at him without a warning, and Dean had seen all twenty-five years of his life as they’d suddenly flashed before his eyes.

He’d been so sure that this would be the end, and yet here he was, sitting on the cold sidewalk, watching the scene from a distance.  _Wait a minute…_ He couldn’t have possibly made it out of that car alive.

“Holy shit!” Dean cursed, panicking as his brain put two and two together and figured out what it meant. “I’m freaking  _dead_! I’m a ghost!”

As he pinched himself to test that theory, there was a low chuckle from beside him, and Dean flinched. Until now, he hadn’t realized that he wasn’t alone.

“You aren’t dead, Dean.” A deep, calm voice informed him, casual as if talking about the weather rather than Dean’s existence.

Dean turned his head, choking on a breath when two wide blue eyes stared right back at him, framed by thick lashes.

 _Hallelujah._  Surely Dean had died and gone to Heaven after all, because that right there was the most gorgeous guy that Dean had ever laid eyes on. High cheekbones, dark hair that was brilliantly tousled, and God,  _those eyes_. Did he mention the eyes? The guy was wearing a dark suit that was a tad too big on him, and a cerulean tie that was loose and backwards. He looked somewhat ruffled, but undeniably adorable. For once, Dean didn’t mind that he was still single.

“Who are you?” Dean breathed as soon as his mouth was able to spit out an actual sentence.

“My name is Castiel.” Blue Eyes tilted his head, giving Dean the smallest of smiles. “I’m the one who saved your life.”

 _Castiel…_  Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of the guy, completely dazzled, but he did manage to utter the question that he desperately needed an answer to.

“How?” He whispered, shifting a little and angling his body even more towards Castiel, so that their knees were inches from touching. “There’s no way I could’ve gotten out of there without a scratch…”

“Technically, you didn’t.” Castiel replied matter-of-factly, bringing his hand to Dean’s face and carefully placing his palm against Dean’s cheek.

Dean winced as he became aware of the rather deep cut there. Castiel frowned, ever so gently rubbing his thumb against Dean’s cheekbone. There was a foreign tingling sensation, and then the pain was gone.

“Much better.” Castiel said, lightly brushing his knuckles against Dean’s cheek one last time before dropping his hand.

Dean’s heart was threatening to break free from his ribcage, and he already missed Castiel’s touch. To distract himself, as well as giving in to his curiosity, he tried to carry on the conversation.

“So are you gonna tell me what you are? How you did that?”

The sound of sirens in the distance pulled them out of their private moment, and Castiel smiled apologetically, getting up to his feet, then offering a hand to Dean to help him up as well. Dean took it, his heart stuttering again at the simple touch of their hands.

“Help is on the way.” Castiel announced the moment he let go of Dean’s hand, bluntly ignoring Dean’s earlier question. “They’ll take care of the truck driver, he’s fine, just passed out.”

“Wait, you’re  _leaving_?” Dean blurted out, not particularly liking the desperation in his own voice. “But I still have so many questions.”

“And I’m afraid that I’m not allowed to answer them.” Castiel murmured, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing it, blue eyes wistful. “Just promise me to be more careful from now on.”

“Yeah, sure… I promise, Cas.” Dean mumbled without thinking, hopelessly enchanted by Castiel’s eyes, slipping in the nickname and hoping that the guy didn’t mind.

“Good.” Castiel praised, offering Dean another half-smile. “Take care of yourself, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, anything to buy some more time, but in the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. Literally. As several police cars rushed around the corner, Dean couldn’t help but wonder if the entire exchange had merely been a vivid hallucination.

~

The next morning, Dean was in a sulky mood, even though it was a Saturday which meant that he got to sleep in, not to mention that he had every reason to be happy seeing as he’d survived a near-death-experience. Despite it all, he felt oddly empty. He suspected that it had something to do with his car, but also with the mysterious savior that had swept him off his feet last night. It was almost as if his very soul ached to see Castiel again, but he knew that he was wishing for the impossible. Instead of hoping, he’d just keep himself busy and move on with his life, Winchester style.

On top of today’s to-do-list, was finding another temporary car. The unwelcome image of what little had been left of the Impala being towed away, was still fresh in Dean’s mind.

He’d call his uncle Bobby later today to see if there was any hope for his car, but he highly doubted that she would ever be the same.

He dejectedly stared out of the kitchen window as he made some coffee. Outside, two little girls were riding their bikes, and an old lady was walking her dog. Dean was in the middle of grabbing a mug when he froze in his tracks. He blinked once, twice. He had to be dreaming, because parked right there in front of his building, was the Chevrolet Impala, good as new.

“What the…” Dean sputtered, dropping the mug.

He practically ran out of the door and down the stairs, wearing nothing but his boxers and an old t-shirt. When he stepped outside, the chilly October air embracing him, sure enough there she was, parked in her usual spot. Dean touched the unscratched paint with trembling fingers.

It was then that he spotted a small piece of paper on the front seat. It was a handwritten note.

_‘I know how much this car means to you. Drive safely, Dean._

_Your guardian angel,_

_Castiel’_

Dean tried to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. Not only had the handsome angel saved Dean’s life, he’d also restored the car that was the last reminder that Dean had of his deceased father. Of one thing Dean was absolutely sure; he  _needed_  to see Cas again.

~

One week later, and Dean had pulled every trick out of the hat, but to no avail. He’d tried praying to Castiel, had tried so summon the angel with some questionable ritual that his co-worker Pamela had recommended, and he’d even gone back to the place of the accident to see if there were any clues.

But Castiel never showed, and Dean was getting desperate. It seemed that there was only one way to ensure that the angel made an appearance;  _danger_. After his younger brother Sammy and his best friend Benny both politely declined when Dean suggested they’d all go bungee jumping, he figured that it had been a flawed plan anyway, considering that bungee jumping was scary, but for the most part perfectly  _safe_.

If he wanted to see his angel again, he’d have to do something more drastic. And yeah, maybe that thought was a little crazy, but desperate times called for desperate measures…

~

The second time Dean saw Castiel, it was not an accident. On his way to the grocery store across the street, Dean stupidly kept walking and purposely didn’t wait for the red light to turn green. One second, a car was honking at him. One heartbeat later, and he found that he was in a deserted back alley nearby, an angel furiously scowling at him. Those eyes were just as amazing as Dean remembered, and Dean’s mouth turned dry at the sight of them.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean greeted him, attempting to shift the angel’s mood with what he hoped was a disarming smile. “Looking good today.” He added, licking his lips while giving Castiel the once over.

“That was utterly unnecessary, Dean!” Castiel chastised, narrowing those pretty blues at Dean, clearly suspicious.

“My bad…” Dean mumbled, cheeks flushing as Castiel studied his face closely. “Just wanted to thank you, you know… For the car, and  _everything_.”

“By putting yourself in danger?” Castiel asked skeptically. “I’ve watched over you for years, and almost getting yourself killed is your way of thanking me?”

Dean shrugged, feeling guilty now, regretting what he’d done but playing it cool nonetheless. “I had no other way to talk to you, believe me, I tried. And if you’re really watching over me, you would’ve heard my prayers, huh?”

Castiel sighed, taking a single step closer to Dean, so that the two of them were very much in each other’s space. Dean held his breath, his eyes fixed on Castiel’s.

“I’m not supposed to interact with my charges, Dean. My task is to save them discreetly, you weren’t even supposed to see me that one time and-”

“But I  _did_  see you, so that means you  _wanted_  me to see you.” Dean cut in stubbornly. “You  _wanted_ to talk to me, didn’t you Cas?”

The angel was staring at Dean, just staring, his expression unreadable.

“I should go…” He stated eventually. “As much as I enjoy seeing you, I’m breaking the rules.”

And just like that, Castiel was gone. Dean shivered, suddenly feeling the cold that hadn’t bothered him before. As if something was  _missing_. As if Cas had taken a part of Dean with him. Not for the first time, Dean cursed himself for having a crush on an actual angel.

~

The third time Dean saw Castiel, it was partly an accident. He’d been drinking at the Roadhouse after a crappy day at work, hoping to drown both the complaints of his boss and his feelings for a certain angel, and to forget about everything for a bit. It had been two weeks since he’d last seen Cas, and he couldn’t stand it.

And yeah, he hadn’t meant to pick a fight with those three bulky guys in the parking lot when he left the bar, but under the influence of alcohol, he’d recklessly done it anyway. He wouldn’t have stood a chance against them if Castiel hadn’t shown up mid-fight, zapping him out of there just in time.

As it was, Dean was back at his apartment, lying on his bed, curled up on his side. Sitting on the edge of the bed was Castiel, eyeing him speculatively.

“You’re  _reckless_.” The angel huffed, but it barely sounded like an accusation.

“And you’re  _cute_.” Dean blabbed out, some alcohol still in his system. “And you’re nice, and you’re my hero…”

Castiel disbelievingly shook his head at Dean, but there was a trace of amusement in the eyes that Dean adored.

“You should sleep it off, Dean.”

Being as tired as he was, Dean didn’t immediately reject that suggestion, but he decided to push his luck a little first, since Castiel seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

“Okay… Will you stay then, Cas?” He pleaded. “And don’t give me that breaking-the-rules crap, just…  _please_.”

A minute passed, silence between them. But then Castiel slowly took off his coat and his shoes, and Dean made sure to flash him a thankful smile when it occurred to him what that meant, eagerly scooting to the other side of the bed to make room for the angel.

Dean drifted off to sleep in Castiel’s arms that night, listening to the story Cas told him about how he’d saved Dean for the first time when Dean was seventeen and fell down the stairs. Back then, the doctors had said that it was a true miracle that he’d survived that fall without any head trauma or internal bleeding. Turned out that they weren’t wrong.

Dean slept better than he had in ages.

~

Assuming that last night had been a dream, Dean was baffled when he woke up wrapped up in two strong arms, warm puffs of breath teasing the top of his head. When he found the courage to open his eyes and glance up, Cas was already looking down at him, observing him with a mixture of fondness and worry.

“You stayed…” Dean whispered, genuinely surprised but grateful.

“You asked me to.” Castiel simply said before pressing a light kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

That innocent yet intimate kiss made Dean’s blood tingle in his veins. But no matter how much he loved having Cas like this, sobered up now, he knew that he’d been incredibly  _selfish_. Actually, when not sugarcoating it, he’d been a giant dick.

“Cas I… I’m sorry.” He muttered a feeble apology against Cas’ neck, his fingers clinging to the angel’s dress shirt. “I’m sorry for everything, I don’t want you to break the rules for me, man. And I promise I’ll behave from now on, even if it means… Even if it means not getting to see you.”

Castiel laughed softly, a sound that Dean had never heard from the angel before.

“Unfortunately, things are a bit more complicated than that…” Castiel mused out loud. “I’ll have you know that I’m not just breaking the rules for  _you_ , I’m also breaking them for  _myself_. My brother Gabriel has always accused me of being a rebel… I suppose he was right.”

“Oh…” Was all Dean could manage.

Castiel shifted, pulling back a bit so that eye contact was possible. Dean’s gaze fell to lips so close, so soft, begging to be kissed.

“Can I kiss you, Cas?” Dean’s request was out of his mouth before he could even regret it.

Castiel said nothing, just nodded, and Dean didn’t need to be told twice.

Their first kiss was sweet, gentle, and perhaps a little hungry towards the end. When they parted, Dean noticed that even Cas was struggling to catch his breath. He’d made an angel breathless,  _awesome_. If this was their first and last kiss, Dean would take it. Still, he couldn’t help but ask to make sure if it was.

“So eh… Are you going to continue to break the rules, Cas?”

Without missing a beat, Castiel nodded, and Dean’s excitement couldn’t be tamed. Cas wanted more of this, wanted more of  _them_.

“Are you going to stop putting yourself in danger for no good reason, Dean?”

This time, Dean nodded firmly and pecked the angel on the lips, a silent promise to be good.

A human and an angel. Some would say that their relationship was meant to fail. Others would say that it had the potential to be the greatest love story ever told. Deep down, Dean had no doubts that for them, it would definitely be the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
